The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by Bamfderson
Summary: Kurt has a question; if only Sebastian would stop acting like a toddler and answer it.


'What's your favourite movie?'

Sebastian's head snaps up from the (still) blank word document in front of him in response to Kurt's offhand question. Kurt's eyes are questioning, focused on Sebastian's for the first time in the forty minutes they've been sat in the Lima Bean, where they've managed to sneak away from parents and gigantic stepbrothers for an afternoon in order to finish off their schoolwork for the week. Sebastian is usually clever, would usually be able to write two thousand words about _Frankenstein_ in this amount of time, but he's recently discovered that sitting directly opposite Kurt is a little distracting.

'Why do you ask?' Sebastian murmurs, attempting to redirect his attention to work and tugging his gaze away from Kurt's face for the thousandth time that afternoon. The response to his question is almost instantaneous.

'Well, I don't know about you but I've given up and started watching performances from _The Sound of Music_-' and it's true, Sebastian noticed him swiftly jam his headphones into his laptop not ten minutes before he became suddenly interested in Sebastian's film tastes, '-and you know I think it's the greatest but it just hit me that I have no idea what your favourite is.' Kurt finishes his statement with a determined look on his face, and at that Sebastian knows it's over.

He saves his work and closes his laptop with a slight sigh, crossing his arms on top of it gently. The pause is enough to cause Kurt to narrow his eyes suspiciously.

'I swear to God, Seb, if the next phrase out of your mouth contains the words 'high', 'school', or 'musical', I will throw the rest of my coffee over your head.'

'Aw, c'mon babe, I have slightly better taste than that, plus I thought you'd love _High School Musical_, plenty of hot singing jocks for you to crush on, hate their girlfriends, stalk a little- oh wait am I thinking of Efron or Hudson?' Sebastian isn't trying to insult, rather irritate, and hopefully draw the attention away from himself. Kurt unfortunately sees right through this, his mouth twitching into a knowing smirk.

'Hiding something, Seb _dear_?' Sarcasm laces Kurt's words, and Sebastian knows he shouldn't have thrown the 'babe' in there, it's just heightened his boyfriend's suspicion.

'No _darling_, I was just wondering how long I was going to have to listen to you until I can actually go back to doing work instead of listening to you jabber on about meaningless things.' And okay, with that maybe Sebastian was trying to hurt Kurt, maybe just a little bit. It doesn't show though, and Kurt soldiers on.

'C'mon Seb, just tell me. Is it _Fight Club_? _Saw_? Freddy Krueger?'

'That's not the name of the movie Kurt.'

'You know what I mean.' Both of Kurt's eyebrows rise as he finally shoves his forgotten laptop to the side and leans across the table, nose inches away from Sebastian's. When he whispers across the gap between them Sebastian can feel Kurt's breath on his mouth, and his head begins to feel a little too light. '_Favourite movie, Seb... Go.' _And this is the final weapon Kurt can use, invading his space like this. He _knows_ he can't think with him that close, that _bastard-_

All that escapes from Sebastian's mouth is a low mumble, too soft for even Kurt to hear it. 'What was that?' Kurt leans imperceptibly closer.

'_Moulin Rouge_, okay? Happy?' Sebastian says, finally admitting defeat, pulling his still crossed arms closer to his body, leaning back slightly and lowering his gaze back to the tabletop, suddenly fascinated by the swirl of the cheap wood and the tiny chip in the mug holding his now lukewarm coffee. That is, until he hears a tiny giggle from across the table.

When he looks up, Kurt is biting his lip and staring at him, eyes glinting dangerously as he considers this new information. Sebastian glares at him for a second and swiftly looks back down to the coffee cup. Much safer.

'For someone who doesn't believe in love, that's an interesting choice,' Kurt mentions once he trusts himself to speak. 'And considering the fuss you kick up when I try to make you watch a musical, I wouldn't have called that either.'

'I do not kick up a fuss; I simply prefer to do better things in my time. Namely _you_.' Sebastian smirks as he finishes his sentence, expecting to achieve the flush that creeps under Kurt's collar, but instead catches his smile falling as he watches Kurt nod once, roll his eyes and pull his laptop back in front of him, thoroughly engrossed in work once more.

Sebastian decides that is the end of the conversation, and goes back to staring at the blank page in front of him, ignoring the niggling feeling in his mind that he has forgotten something, done something, and daring to sneak a glance upwards every now and then when he knows Kurt isn't watching. Then he remembers.

'I do.' Sebastian says the words quietly, almost wondering if Kurt will even hear him at all, but he does. Kurt's head moves slowly as he finishes a sentence, fingers still typing softly as he stares across the table.

'Believe in love, I mean, before you get any marriage ideas, princess.' Sebastian mutters, slightly louder than before.

'You didn't four months ago. In fact, I believe the phrase was 'love is a ridiculous concept made up by society to trick us into monogamous relationships and it isn't natural', wasn't it?' Kurt mocks his boyfriend as he speaks, putting on a ridiculous, sleazy voice and lowering his eyelids.

'I do not sound like that!' Sebastian snaps, and then adds on in a quieter voice, 'And things may have changed since then.' He wants it to be the end of the conversation, he really does, but this is Kurt.

'What's changed?' Rolling his eyes, Sebastian clenches his jaw, attempting to ignore Kurt leaning closer, a look of genuine confusion on his face.

'You know what's changed, don't play stupid with me.' This only serves to make Kurt look more confused, and Sebastian lowers his glare to the table, knowing he looks like a stubborn child but not particularly caring.

'Seb, just tell me- what's changed?' The question from Kurt is the final straw, and Sebastian slams his hands down on the table, causing Kurt to jump slightly and widen his eyes.

'You, you idiot! And yes, I like _Moulin Rouge_, yes I like musicals, and yes, I like the whole fucking romance thing, and yes, maybe I do love you just a little bit. Now would you shut up and leave me alone?' His outburst is enough for an old couple and a young woman sat a couple of tables away to turn to the young couple. Kurt turns a little pink, eyes never leaving Sebastian's but feeling the curious gaze of the other patrons as he speaks.

'You love me?'

Sebastian gives a swift nod, eyes already moving back to his work as the others in the small café turn back to their coffee.

'Really?' Another brisk nod.

'Is it like oxygen?' Sebastian raises his head slightly to glare, noticing that Kurt's mouth is a very tense line before ducking back down.

'Shut up, Kurt.'

'Is it a many splendoured thing?' A smirk begins to break across Kurt's face.

'Shut up right now Kurt.'

'Does it lift you up where you belong?' He can hear the smile in Kurt's voice now, and grits his teeth, not daring to glance up.

'Kurt. Shut up before I have to make you.' This stops Kurt for a second, now grinning as he bounces slightly in his seat, excited at the prospect of winding up his boyfriend. He laughs again before going back to his work, typing once more and sipping his probably now cold coffee. Moments pass.

'Hey Seb?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you too.' It is quiet, soft, and is enough for Sebastian's frown to smooth out and his head tip up to peek over the top of the laptop, where he finds himself caught in blue eyes he knows well. They stay like that for a few seconds, finally catching themselves and looking away with a slight flush on their cheeks and smiles on their faces. Underneath the table their ankles twist together, white Doc Marten's heavy on his foot as they both resume typing.

'Hey Seb?' This time Sebastian looks up fully, face open and questioning.

'Yeah babe?'

Kurt flashes a wicked grin.

'Is it all you need?'

'Fuck you.'

But as he stares at his half-finished introduction and measly second paragraph, he still smiles.

Just a little bit.


End file.
